Fifty Shades of Fluff
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Everybody needs a healthy dose of fluff in their lives. Written for the Fifty Shades of... Challenge by DobbyRocksSocks!
1. Stay

_"Stay."_ The soft voice of Marlene McKinnon was laced with sleep. Sirius Black looked back at her. Her wavy, brunette hair was sticking up in odd angles, her eyes half-open. It tugged on his heart to hear her voice early in the morning, pleading him to stay.

"Lay down with me." she continued to persuade him, frowning a bit. Sirius hesitated; he wasn't one to stay on the morning after. Normally, he would sneak out at dawn, never even giving the girl a second glance.

But she was different. She wasn't just some girl. At dawn that morning, he did woke up, but he didn't plan to leave immediately. He watched her in her slumber for nearly an hour, marveling at her features. He longed to brush the stray hair out of her face, but he was afraid that she'd wake up at his slightest touch. He usually didn't stay for that long, until the realization of the rising sun hit him-he needed to get a grip and leave.

Just as he was about to leave, her voice crept on to him, making him want to stay. Maybe.. it was already time to change. It was his last year, after all. No more fun and games.

"Okay." he simply said and dropped his belongings to the ground.

"_I'll stay._" he whispered, holding her closely in his arms, on her bed.


	2. Mars Bars Bribery

"Hey, Couz." James charmingly grinned at his distant cousin, sitting in front of her during breakfast that morning.

"What do you want, James?" she just sighed, picking on her blueberry pancake.

"I'm just catching up with my beautiful and lovely cousin, that's all." His grin didn't fade, he even bit a piece out of her pancake.

"You obviously need something. What is it this time?" Marlene pressed her on, looking at him with a bored expression.

"Could you persuade my Lily-flower to go to Hogsmeade with m-" he was cut off by Lily herself.

"No, Potter, I will not go with you to Hogsmeade this weekend." Lily groaned.

"But I have Mars bars!" James called out after her.

_That hit a spot._ She looked back at him whilst walking away, **"I'll think about it."**


	3. Kiss Gone Unnoticed

He frowned down on her. He should have told her not to study up all night.. But who was he to tell her that? He was the enemy. He sighed, brushing her bushy hair out of her face.

_If you only knew, Hermione.._

Draco gently lifted her from the stack of books and set her down on the Library's soft couches. He conjured up a soft quilt from a fine piece of thread and placed the blanket over her.

_Merlin, Granger. I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? If you were bright, or even at least bit smart, why hanging around Potty and Weasel? Heck, you're a tad blind too. _

Draco just sighed deeply and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. It was his kind of kiss. The ones left unnoticed and unacknowledged. It hurt him deeply, yet he had to endure it.

_She wouldn't go for a guy like me, after all._


	4. War and Loss

**[A/N] AU Dead!Harry**

**Challenges:**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : #4 Artemis - Write about Ginny Weasley**

**100 Drabbles Challenge / Prompt : #46 Loss**

* * *

><p>He visited her that night. A soft caress on her hair and a light peck on her cheek. That was all he could do.<p>

He watched as the moon shone through her window, illuminating her porcelain skin. He wanted to touch her, to hold her close. He wanted to say the three words he had been longing to say. He wanted tell her how beautiful she is without even doing anything.

But he couldn't. He had to leave. If she woke, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. He would stay the night and hold her in his arms. He would whisper sweet nothings to her all night.

If it weren't for the war, he would have slept beside her. If it weren't for the war, he would still be able to hold her close. if it weren't for the war, he would have already told her the three little words she had been longing to hear.

He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks and placed a daisy by her pillow

If it weren't for the war, he would still be alive today.


	5. I Love Lucy

**[A/N] AU wherein Lucius and Narcissa is a cute couple.**

* * *

><p>Narcissa was wandering around Muggle shops with Lucius in tow. The happy couple was in their honeymoon in Hong Kong and neither cared about blood purity at the moment. They just wanted to have fun.<p>

"C'mon, Lucius! Let's go in here!" Narcissa grinned lovingly at her husband, tugging on his hand as she pulled him towards a crowded shop.

"Alright, love. I'm coming!" the long haired man chuckled, his Patrician features softening.

The shop was full of customary shirts, with Chinese words that didn't seem to process in his mind. He just followed where Narcissa went and gave her money to spend. It was for his amusement to watch Narcissa's eyes light up when she spots a particularly adorable shirt.

Suddenly, he was being dragged by an overly excited Narcissa who was almost skipping in delight.

She held up a neon pink shirt just his size to his chest as if to fit it onto him.

"This is perfect for you!" Narcissa grinned devilishly. _Lucy isn't his name; He's Lucius!_

**At the end of a pretty heated row, Lucius walked out, his hands around a happy Narcissa, wearing an "I love Lucy" neon pink tee shirt.**


	6. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**[A/N] TimeTravel!/AU. I have just finished watching the K Drama My Love From Another Star and they've inspired this story. Cheers Cheon Song Yi and Do Min Joon! 3**

* * *

><p>After a year and a half, he had enough energy to travel back to the future. In the time he was gone, he practiced going back, making her catch glimpses of him in various times. She thought she was going mad-it scared her, yet it made her miss him more.<p>

It was now 3 years since his big departure, and each of his travels lasted longer. They have gotten used to it, with him coming back and leaving her without a heads up.

She was completely okay with it, as long as he came back to her.

Hermione had fallen asleep through the night after Sirius disappeared through thin air. She knew he'll be back sometime soon, she just didn't know when. Her dream consisted of him, and only him. It was as if he could also visit her dreams.

The sunrise came and Hermione could feel calloused fingers brushing on her cheek. She awoke with a bright smile on her lips. Her eyes met his icy-blue ones and he was back.

_"Good morning, love."_ he smiled softly down on her, caressing her hair.

**It was true that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Every moment they've spent with each other was precious. Their situation made them love each other more with each minute together. **


	7. Meteor Shower Rendezvous

He was quite proud that he wasn't like all of them. He didn't give a damn on blood purity and social status. As long as he was happy, he was okay with anything. The situation was quite the same with Daphne. She was far from her sister, who enjoys picking on Muggleborns.

Blaise and Daphne would often meet at the Astronomy Tower every Tuesday at midnight. This Tuesday was quite special since Professor Trelawney had predicted a meteor shower that night. They both were leaning on the railing on the tallest tower of the castle, their eyes trailed up at the sky when Blaise spoke.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"The sky is unusually full of stars tonight."

"I know, love."

"Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

The meteor shower had begun.

"It's beautiful."

"It is." Blaise could hear the smile in her voice.

"You're beautiful, too."

"Blaise?"

"I like you."

"Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you kick me off the Tower if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Absolutely..not."

_The night ended beautifully._


	8. Unspoken Affection

It hurt her that her Dark Lord couldn't say the words but him being there with her was enough for her. Bellatrix understood that her lover wasn't one to express himself through words.

They're currently in an island where he had taken her when she craved for isolation. She wanted some peace and quite with him, since the world they live in was pretty chaotic.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix sweetly said, looking over to her lover.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied.

"I love you, my Lord. I will die for you. I will do anything for you. I crave for your affection." she said in a deep voice, looking at him from across the fire.

"I do not wish for you to die for me, Bella." the Dark Lord simply said.

"I love it here, my Lord. I love having you for just myself. I love having to spend the day with you in an isolated island. I wish this life for us, my Lord." Bella voiced out, her hand reaching closely to the fire for warmth. "I love you."

"My dear Bella, don't put your hand in the fire. You'll hurt yourself." the Dark Lord affectionately scolded.

_Bellatrix smiled softly. It was her Dark Lord's way of showing his feelings. It was all she wanted._

**"Yes, my Lord."**


	9. More Than Strangers

"You should have worn a jacket. It's cold here at night." said a voice behind her. Well, the voice was right. She should have worn a woolly jumper instead of a light blazer. She was freezing and she still had rounds to do.

"Yeah, I should have thought of that befor-" she turned her head to meet the speaker, until her eyes met his cold, grey ones. "Oh."

"Here." Scorpius started to put his warm sweater over her shoulder.

"I don't need that, Malfoy." Rose weakly mumbled, shrugging it off and handing it back to him.

"Oh." he tried not to feel the daggers in his chest. "Alright." he said, restraining the hurt in his voice.

"I-I have to go." Rose stuttered after a long moment of silence.

"No, don't go." he called after her, reaching for her hand.

_"Scorpius, please.." _her voice sounded so soft that Scorpius wanted t kiss her at that moment.

"Rose, please! Don't act as if I'm a stranger when we both know well we're more than that!" Rose could feel tears springing to her eyes as he said those words.

Scorpius held her by her arms. "Please, Rosie, I don't want this. I know you don't either. So can't we just fix things up and be happy?" Scorpius pleaded, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes. Her warm, chocolate eyes. He missed staring into them. He missed how he could know how she felt just by looking into her stunning eyes.

"It's not that easy.." she cracked, her eyes pooling with hot tears as they bored into his.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I really am. I'm bloody sorry." Scorpius' voice cracked as well and he wanted to mentally slap himself for sounding so weak.

Rose felt his arms wrap around her like no time had passed. She still fit comfortably in his grasp and he smelt the same- musk and cinnamon. She used to marvel on how a bloke could smell so divine. She felt his hand bury in her hair and twirl them; somehow, it was one of his mannerisms. She felt their chests pressed together and she could hear his heart beating fast and loud.

_"Scorpius.." Rose said, resting her forehead on his shoulder._

_"Don't hurt me again."_


	10. Free

Andromeda Black stared at the beautiful landscape before her. The lake shone under the sun's rays and the green hills occupied the vast field behind their small cottage in an isolated part of Finland. She breathed the fresh air, reality finally overcoming her.

_She was finally free._

Free of the Pureblood mania and the supremacy. Free of her mother's choking grasp and her eldest sister's sneers. Free from her wicked family and free from the arranged marriage that had been set up for her.

_Finally. _

She and Ted finally had a small, stationary home in a quite and peaceful place, away from all the chaos her family had burdened her.

She was finally, _finally _happy.

She sat there, simply grinning, until she felt strong arms envelop her waist, and a stubbly chin rest on her shoulder. "Do you like it, 'Dromeda?" he asked lovingly, peppering kisses on her neck.

"I absolutely adore it, Ted. Thank you." She smiled up at her soon-to-be husband, her worries of her family evaporating in an instant.

_She was free._


End file.
